


Tacos Anyone?

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Food, M/M, Turtlecest, strange fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Leo enjoys a fantasy as he watches Mikey eat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacos Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamechuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechuu/gifts).



> This is a gift for KameChuu who allowed me to write this based on one of her wonderful pictures.

Being the leader wasn’t always a fun job as far as Leo was concerned. Not only did he have the lives and safety of his brothers in his hands whenever they went out into battle but he was also responsible for their welfare even when their lives weren’t on the line.

Unfortunately this often put the young leader in a position where he had to say no to his brothers more often than not. It was only for their own good but his younger siblings didn’t always see it that way. They saw it more as him trying to dictate their lives and they didn’t care for that very much.

That was why Leo enjoyed so much the times that he could relax and let his brothers do as they wished. Today that was the case when it came to lunch. Normally Leo preferred that they eat something healthy because it was good for them and their bodies but Mikey was craving Taco Bell and since they had all done so well in their training Leo had decided that this would be a day that they could treat themselves.

With Mikey’s excitement over getting such a treat, it didn’t take the youngest very much time to call in an order, put on his human disguise, and sneak topside to pick up the food that his belly was begging him for. The bag of greasy delight had barely touched the kitchen table when Mikey started diving right in to find his order so that he could start chowing down on it.

Leo made sure to stand well away in order to avoid losing a hand in the feeding frenzy that his little brother was creating at the table. Raph and Don each wore equal expressions of disgust at the scene and quickly grabbed their own food and retreated to a safer place.

Mikey didn’t seem to mind the absence of two of his older brothers. To him it just meant more elbow room at the table and two less greedy hands that might try and steal away his yummy deliciousness.

Smiling in indulgence, Leo took a place next to his brother at the table and slowly brought his own burrito up to his lips to take a bite. While doing so he couldn’t help but notice all of the extra ingredients that Mikey had requested be put on his tacos. There was of course the meat, sauce, and cheese, but Leo was also sure that he saw some purple things on there that he couldn’t, and wasn’t sure that he wanted to, identify.

As stomach churning as Leo found the extra ingredients to be, he couldn’t seem to draw his eyes away from the food that Mikey was bringing up to his mouth. It wasn’t the food that had captured Leo’s attention though. It was those lips that were parting widely in an effort to take in as much of the food all at once as he could that held Leo’s imagination.

Being the oldest meant that Leo needed to keep a hold on his desires and not let them run completely rampant. It was this need to keep himself under control that led Leo to keeping his burning need to take Mikey and make him his own as secret from the object of his desires. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t indulge in a fantasy or two however.

As the strangely made taco reached Mikey’s lips Leo felt himself slipping into his own mind and letting those images replace what was actually in front of him. Instead of those lips wrapping around the soft shell of a taco they were instead opening to wrap around something much harder.

The moans and churrs of delight that came from Mikey as he chowed down on his lunch stirred a fire in Leo’s loins as he listened to the sounds that Mikey was making. Slowly the scene in front of Leo began to transform before his eyes. Instead of Mikey eating a taco, Leo could see Mikey inside of a taco waiting to be eaten all up.

Wrapped up in the shell with lettuce, cheese, and the oh so apt white sour cream dripping down the sides of his face, Mikey was laid out, ready to be gobbled all up. Unable to help himself Leo leaned forward towards the delectable morsel with his tongue hanging out ready to lick and taste the apparition before him.

“What are you doing Leo?” Mikey asked around his full mouth pulling his older brother out of his daydream.

Leo blinked rapidly for a moment as he shoved away his imaginings for what was really in front of him.

“I was just trying to figure out what exactly you had them put on your taco,” Leo lied quickly.

Mikey swallowed before responding. “By sticking your tongue out?”

“It helps me concentrate,” Leo said adamantly, hoping that Mikey would buy it.

“You’re weird,” replied Mikey as he went back to stuffing as much of his taco as he could into his mouth.

“You like it,” Leo responded assuredly as he took a bite out of his own burrito.

Fantasies and daydreams were all well and good but Leo knew that he had to work on his self control. Another episode like that and the tacos might not be the only things that got eaten in the kitchen.


End file.
